A Father's Love Never Fades
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When little Joy gets kidnapped by the Forever Knights, an alien comes to her rescue, an alien that knew Rachel and Sasha's father well.


**This story idea came to me and I just had to write it. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Joy, Stacy, Perseus, and Ursa.**

 **A/N: This story is dedicated to my father, who is at peace in Heaven. :)**

* * *

 **A Father's Love Never Fades**

Rachel and Sasha drove around town in a panic while Ben took to the skies as Jetray and Rook drove around in his Proto-Truk, all four searching for their enemies, the Forever Knights.

The four had been in town with Joy, one of their baby nieces, who they were babysitting while Lodestar and Stacy were enjoying a weekend together to mark the anniversary of when they had met and Lodestar had proposed to Stacy.

While Rachel and Sasha had been looking at the Christmas items in the store windows with Rook and Ben, who had been holding Joy, the Forever Knights attacked, one of them snatching Joy from Ben while the other four fired at them. Thankfully, Rachel pulled out her Proto-Tool and began firing back as Rook did the same. Ben tried to get closer, but one Knight got in a lucky shot with his stun laser and struck the boy to the ground. Sasha ran to him, but almost got hit too.

Moving fast, the Knights retreated with baby Joy screaming in fear and the four watching in horror as one Knight looked at them and pointed his laser gun at Joy in warning.

Now, the four were searching for the Knights, anger fueling them that the creeps' brazen attack. "Rach? What if they hurt her before we find her?" Sasha asked her older sister.

"If they do, they'll answer to us," Rachel replied, her voice tight with anger.

"I'll pound those Knights into the middle of next year if they hurt Joy in any way," Ben's voice growled over the radio.

"They will rue this day indeed," Rook said, his orange eyes narrowed in anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Forever Knights' hideout, Joy was still crying harshly. "Silence that child!" The Forever King declared.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Another Knight said, moving closer to Joy, who was in a cage and still crying.

"Stop!" A voice cried out and the Forever Knights saw it was the new recruit they had recently gained. The new recruit stepped forward. "Your Majesty, allow me to watch over the young one. I will make her stop crying."

"Very well, recruit," the Forever King said, waving a hand in dismissal.

The recruit picked up the cage, which was small enough to handle a small animal, so it was no trouble to pick it up, but the little one inside continued crying harshly as she was carried away from the throne room. The Forever King sighed. "Now, we know ransom won't work with Miss Rachel, therefore, we need to do something else."

"Why not use that new formula on the child?" One suggested. "We could groom her to be your daughter, my king, one who would carry on the legacy of the Forever Knights should anything happen to you."

The Forever King smiled. "An excellent suggestion," he said. "Do we have the formula?"

"It just needs a little more time before it's ready, Milord," said another Knight.

"Inform me when it is ready, my faithful knight."

"Yes, Sire."

Little did they realize, they were being watched.

* * *

The recruit took the cage to his room and entered it, placing a scrambler and soundproof device on the walls to prevent anyone from hearing anything and to prevent anyone from trying to see what was going on. Setting the cage gently on the bed and wincing as Joy's crying grew into wailing, he shed off his armor, revealing a young man who looked to be in his late thirties, but then he reached up and removed his face, which became a Human I.D. mask, and his true nature was revealed.

In place of the young man was a Thep Khufan with gold-colored wrappings on his arms and legs and a gold headdress and a gold tunic similar to what the Pharaohs of ancient Egypt wore. His gold eyes glanced around the room he pulled out a lock-pick kit and got the lock on the cage open, reaching in and gently lifting out Joy. "Shh," he said soothingly, cradling her gently in his arms and rocking her gently, his loose tendrils gently brushing over the baby's head and cheeks, gently wiping away her tears.

Little Joy began to calm down, opening her eyes to see the gold eyes of the stranger, who smiled at her and continued rocking her. "Don't cry, little one. I won't hurt you," he said to her, his voice a soft coo as he rubbed her back.

The little one whimpered a little, but the alien gently held her so that her head was resting against his chest. Hearing his heartbeat, Joy snuggled closer, calming down to the point that her tears stopped.

A light giggle filled the room. "She likes hearing your heartbeat just like I do, Daddy," said a young voice as another person became visible. It was an eight-year-old alien girl that was half-Ectonurite and half Thep Khufan. She had a whitish body like a ghost, but had gold hair that hung to the middle of her back, gold wrappings on her arms like her father, ocean-blue cuffs around her wrists and waist with transparent chains, and two solid blue eyes and mouth that showed perfect teeth when she smiled.

The Thep Khufan smiled. "Yes, she does, Ursa," he said to her. "What did you find out?"

"The Forever King wants to make this little one be his daughter and groom her to be the leader of the Forever Knights," the little alien girl said.

He growled. "Not on my watch," he said before looking out the window. "Ah, good. It's nearly sunset."

Ursa smiled brightly. "Uncle will be here soon," she said with a quiet squeal.

"That's right," he said with a smile. "Be ready, my little one. We have to go in about ten minutes."

Ursa grabbed her backpack, which had the few things she had brought on the mission with her, and put on her favorite blue coat. She then noticed Joy and grew worried. "Daddy, Joy doesn't have a coat," she pointed out.

"You're right," he said and was about to wrap some tendrils around the baby to keep her warm when his daughter grabbed her favorite blanket from her backpack and handed it to him.

"Use my blanket, Daddy. It'll keep her warm, like it does for me," Ursa said.

"Thank you, my little pumpkin," he said, pleased at her daughter's generosity. He wrapped the blanket around Joy, who settled down peacefully while he grabbed a few things, placing them in a small bag he had and glanced around before grabbing the soundproof device and the scrambler and putting them in the bag before looking at his daughter. "Ready?" He whispered to her.

"Ready," she answered in a whisper as her father picked up the baby. Going behind her father and wrapping her arms lightly around his neck, Ursa activated her invisibility and intangibility, which would allow her, her father, and Joy to go through the walls undetected until they reached the ship that would get them far away from there.

They soon arrived at the meeting spot and saw a familiar ship land nearby and the hatch opened, revealing a tall figure in black armor, a green triangle near where the figure's eyes would be. The helmet part moved back to reveal Tetrax. He saw the three become visible and smiled, nodding as they came aboard. Closing the hatch, he activated the intercom. "Gluto, full power," he said.

The ship rocketed away, the force of it shaking the castle hard and collapsing part of it. The Knights and the King were shocked until they saw the new recruit was gone and the cameras had just caught the image of Tetrax's ship before it disappeared and they couldn't track it. "We've been played for fools!" The King roared. "Infiltrated by an alien!"

Just then, beeping was heard and they all found bombs with timers ready to go off in less than five minutes. "Knights, retreat!" The King commanded and they all teleported far away to another one of their castles, but this one was in the mountains of Colorado, far away from where they had been in California.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ursa was giggling as Tetrax had caught her and was playfully tickling her, making her squirm and giggle happily while her father smiled as he held Joy, who was watching him with curious eyes as her head rested on his shoulder. "Ah, it feels good to be finally done that assignment," he said softly.

Tetrax, who overheard him, smiled as he let Ursa up. "I know the feeling, Perseus," he said. "I'm glad to see one of my best friends is still alive, as well as my nieces."

Ursa giggled and hugged him. "I missed you, Uncle Tetrax," she said, snuggling into his hug. He chuckled and hugged her back, kissing her forehead in affection.

"I missed you too, little one," he said before looking at Perseus. "And thank you for saving my niece, Joy."

"You're welcome," Perseus said with a smile. "Who does she belong to?"

"Lodestar and his fiancée, Stacy," Tetrax said. "They live at the Grant Mansion and are currently enjoying a vacation. Rachel and her sister, Sasha, along with Ben and his partner Rook, were babysitting Joy when the Knights ambushed them in town and kidnapped Joy."

"Gracious, those four must be worried sick," the Thep Khufan said worriedly.

Tetrax smiled. "Gluto sent them a message that Joy's been found, so they'll no doubt meet us at the mansion," he said.

Perseus smiled but then he paused a moment. "Rachel and her sister, Sasha?" He asked. "What are their last names?"

"Jocklin," the Petrosapien said. "Rachel is engaged to Rook and Sasha is engaged to Whampire."

"My goodness," the Thep Khufan said, looking surprised. "Was their father's name John?"

Tetrax looked concerned. "Their birth father or their adoptive father?" He asked.

"Their adoptive father," Perseus said.

"I'm not sure," the crystal-like alien said. "The girls don't talk about him much."

"They don't?" His friend asked in surprise.

Tetrax shook his head. "I think his death hit them pretty hard and it hurts them to talk about him, though they do occasionally share a memory of him with us sometimes." He paused. "From what I understand, it was just their adoptive father and them after their mother died when they were little."

"Ah, yes," Perseus said softly, recalling his friend's wife and realizing that Rachel and Sasha must be the same girls that were his friend's adopted daughters. "Well, I can ask them when we arrive."

No sooner had they landed outside the Grant Mansion and gone inside, they were swarmed by Rachel and Sasha, who were relieved that Joy was alright. "Did those creeps harm her?" Rachel asked as Sasha held Joy in a hug. Ben also held Joy in relief, as did Rook.

"No, they didn't get a chance to because of Daddy," Ursa said, coming forward.

The four took a step back in surprise, but Tetrax held up a hand. "Don't be alarmed," he said. "These are Perseus and his daughter, Ursa."

Rachel looked at the newcomers before noticing something around Perseus' neck. Going closer, she looked at the necklace with the pendant of two stick figures with connected arms. She lifted up the pendant to have a better look, her face taking on a confused look. "Where did you get this?" She asked, her voice curious.

He smiled. "A very dear friend gave it to me," he said.

Rachel then noticed something and took a closer look, seeing three initials that made her gasp and place a hand to her mouth.

The initials were J.H.L.

John Harrison Lincoln. Rachel and Sasha's adoptive father.

The older girl was stunned, as was Sasha when she saw what stunned her sister. "You...You knew our dad?" The brown-haired girl said in surprise.

"Yes, I did," Perseus said with a smile. "His two little pumpkins."

Now there was no doubt in the sisters' minds. "That's what Dad always called us," Rachel said.

"But...how did you know him?" Sasha asked the Thep Khufan.

He smiled. "I guess your father didn't tell you, but he was a Plumber in his younger days, before he met your mother," he said, still smiling. "I worked with him in the Plumbers and we were saddened to see him retire, but were happy that he found a mate to love and two little girls to raise as he wanted to be a father."

"And he was the best father we ever wanted," Rachel said. "Better than our birth father, for sure."

Perseus smiled and pulled something from his bag. It was two envelopes, one with Rachel's name on it and another with Sasha's name on it. "Your father asked me to give you these when you two reached a certain age," he said. "Rachel: age 25, and Sasha: age 23, nearly 24."

"Those are our current ages," Sasha said.

Perseus gave them the envelopes and the girls read them right then and there, their eyes widening in shock. "What is it?" Ben asked, wondering what had the two girls he considered to be sisters so shocked.

"My love?" Rook asked Rachel, who seemed to slowly come back to reality.

"Dad left money for me and Sasha," she said softly.

"Eight billion dollars," Sasha said, her mind spinning. "It's been gifted to us."

Rachel sat down in a nearby chair, closing her eyes briefly before a few tears came to her eyes and she smiled. "Thank you, Dad," she said softly.

Perseus smiled. "Your father loved you two very much," he said.

They nodded. "We never doubted that," Sasha said. "And these letters are proof that a father's love never fades."

Ursa smiled. "He sounds like my daddy," she said. "He loves me no matter what."

"Yes," Rachel said, still smiling as she stood up and hugged Perseus, as did Sasha. The Thep Khufan smiled and hugged them back.

The sisters then smiled at him. "Perseus, we are in your debt," Sasha said.

"Will you and your daughter stay? You two are practically family as you knew our father," Rachel said.

Ursa was excited to hear that and looked at her father. "Can we, Daddy?" She asked hopefully, her eyes big as she hoped they could stay and she'd gain more aunts and uncles.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, we will," he said.

His daughter squealed happily at that and Ben smiled, as did Rook.

As for Rachel and Sasha, they were beyond happy, but not because of the money, but because of their father's love for them, which carried on in their hearts forever.

* * *

 **Here's a bit more about my two new OCs:**

 **Perseus: a Thep Khufan with gold arm and leg wrappings who wears a gold headdress and gold tunic like the Pharoahs of ancient Egypt wore, and he has gold eyes. He is rather quiet, but is very fatherly, protective of his daughter and those in his family. He also loves to read, so you'll often catch him reading either by himself or reading to his daughter, Ursa.**

 **Ursa: a half-Ectonurite, half-Thep Khufan alien. She looks like an Ectonurite with gold wrappings on her arms, long gold hair that reaches the middle of her back, ocean-blue cuffs around her wrists and waist with transparent chains, and two solid blue eyes. She's rather playful and loves to use her powers to give her enemies a fright or to help a friend escape from the enemies. Thanks to her father, she also loves to read and spend time with her new family that she's gained now that she and her father have joined the Grant Mansion family.**

 **You'll no doubt see more of these two in future stories. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
